pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Weg nach Dawnlight
"Der Weg nach Dawnlight" ist das 18. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nachdem sie nur knapp dem Kristallreich von Korugg entkommen sind, setzt die Gruppe den Weg in Richtung Dawnlight und durch die Sümpfe fort. Auch jetzt haben Sie jedoch keine Gelegenheit, sich zu erholen, denn Sie werden von seltsamen Baumwesen angegriffen, welche die Gruppe mit einer schwarzen, öligen Flüssigkeit bespucken und Ihnen schwer zusetzen. Zwar können die Rattenfänger am Ende die Kreaturen vernichten, doch Kolgar fängt sich, durch den Kontakt der Flüssigkeit mit seinen offenen Wunden, eine Infektion ein, die in einem nahen Lazarett und Außenposten der hiesigen Milizen behandelt werden muss. Hier erfährt die Gruppe, dass die Soldaten dieser Baronie nicht gut auf den Overlord zu sprechen sind, der scheinbar sein Volk in immer mehr Teilen des Landes vernachlässigt. Später erreicht die Gruppe Castamar, nachdem Sie endlich Gelegenheit hatten, sich über die unbequemen Wahrheiten auszutauschen, die Korugg zu Tage gefördert hatte und sich mit den neuen Erkenntnissen auseinander zu setzen. Die Gruppe verweilt nur kurz in der großen Stadt, ehe Sie dann, in Gesellschaft eines Gnoms und seiner Handelskarawane, in Richtung der Hauptstadt weiterziehen. Handlung Der weitere Weg der Rattenfänger durch den Sumpf erweist sich zunächst als schweigsam und wortkarg, da alle verarbeiten müssen, was Sie von Korugg erfahren haben. Alec's Versuche, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, bleibt fruchtlos, da alle in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich sind. So bemerkt die Gruppe auch zunächst nicht, dass sich langsam um sie herum merkwürdige Gestalten im Sumpf sammeln, düstere Baumwesen, die Treant's sehr ähnlich sind. Als die Gruppe die sonderbaren Kreaturen bemerkt, welche Sie argwöhnisch beäugen, mutmaßt Cale, dass es sich hierbei um friedfertige Sumpfbewohner handelt, die nicht aggressiv sind und die Rattenfänger nicht aufhalten werden. Ermutigt durch diese Aussage stapft Kolgar voran durch den Sumpf und erregt damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der fremdartigen Lebensformen. Die erste davon geht unvermittelt und überraschend zum Angriff über und schlägt Kolgar mit einer Ranke, in glitschiges Öl getränkt, nieder. Als die Kreatur aufheult, erscheinen weitere Ihrer Art rings um die Gruppe herum und greifen urplötzlich an. Sofort nehmen die Rattenfänger Kampfhaltung ein und stellen sich den Pflanzenkreaturen in den Weg. Dabei macht Ihnen neben der schieren Körperkraft und den Dornen an Ihren Tentakeln und Körpern auch das Öl zu schaffen, welches Sie konstant absondern, den Boden rutschig machen und somit jede Kampfhandlung erheblich erschweren. Die Gruppe kann nur schwer standhalten und allein die massiven Rüstungen und schweren Schilde schützen einigermaßen vor dem Öl und den heftigen Schlägen. Kolgar jedoch ignoriert den Rat von Alec, seinen neuen Schild einzusetzen und geht Ein ums andere Mal zum direkten Angriff über. Dabei steckt Er ordentlich Schläge ein, die offene Wunden hinterlassen, in welche das Öl ungehindert eindringen kann. Mit äußerster Mühe kann die Gruppe letztlich die Baumkreaturen niederstrecken und alle von ihnen vernichten. Schwer geschwächt ist allen klar, dass Sie hier nicht verbleiben können, da sich weitere Monster aus dem Sumpf erheben könnten. Mit der Intention, den Sumpf schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, macht sich die Gruppe abermals auf den Weg. Auf dem weiteren Pfad durch den Sumpf beginnt Kolgar, der sich immer noch mit Alec ein Pferd teilt, rasch eigenartige Symptome zu zeigen. Ihm wird schwindlig und letztlich verliert Er sogar beinahe das Bewusstsein. Seine Muskeln verkrampfen sich und Er kann kaum noch sprechen. Bei näherer Untersuchung wird der Gruppe klar, dass all das Öl, dass in seine offenen Wunden eingedrungen ist, offenkundig eine Infektion ausgelöst hat, die unbehandelt rasch tödlich enden könnte. Obgleich nicht vorgesehen, muss die Gruppe im nahegelegenen Fort Fallrain Station machen und dort um Behandlung für den Zwerg bitten. Es zeigt sich jedoch, dass die Rattenfänger hier nicht wirklich freundlich empfangen werden. Der Kommandant selbst erscheint am Tor, als die Gruppe um Einlass bittet und verweigert Ihnen diesen. Selbst die Aussage von Juno, eine Ritterin der Königsgarde zu sein, wird nur abgewunken. Der Kommandant stellt klar, dass der Overlord nichts unternommen hat, als der Landstrich in den letzten Jahren von zahlreichen Plagen wie einer Hungersnot oder dem Angriff von Goliaths aus den Bergen heimgesucht worden ist. Nun ist auch Er nicht bereit, den Soldaten des Overlords zu helfen. Alec bittet schließlich inständig um die Hilfe der Garnison, versucht zu verhandeln und bietet im Gegenzug die Hilfe der Rattenfänger an, was der Kommandant jedoch ebenfalls ablehnt. Mehr durch Zufall erfahren die Soldaten schließlich, dass Alec ein Kleriker des Temporus ist. Respekt vor den Göttern ist es schließlich, der den Kommandant teilweise einlenken lässt: Er gewährt der Gruppe eine Übernachtung im Stall, während seine medizinische Einheit den Zwerg verarzten wird. Bereits am nächsten Tag sollen die Rattenfänger jedoch wieder verschwinden. So quartiert sich die Gruppe in den Stallungen ein, während Kolgar von den Sanitätern der Garnison versorgt wird. Es folgt eine kurze Diskussion zwischen Juno und Alec, in welcher die Ritterin begründet, dass der Overlord weder die Leute noch die Mittel hat, um in jedem Abschnitt seines Reiches die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Hierfür erhalten die Baronien Gold, um eigene Soldaten aufzustellen und auszubilden. Alec merkt an, dass diese Soldaten selten gut ausgebildet oder ausgerüstet sind und sich nicht gegen große Bedrohungen behaupten können, weswegen allein die Rattenfänger den meisten Bürgern, durch Ihre Arbeit, Schutz bieten können, obgleich Ihre Aktivitäten verboten sind. In der Nacht ordnet die Gruppe abwechselnd Wachtposten ab, da Sie dem Kommandanten keineswegs vertrauen und auf alles gefasst sein müssen. Während seiner Wache setzt sich Juno zu Alec und ist nun bereit, Ihm von Ihrem Lehrmeister zu erzählen, da der Kleriker zuvor nach Diesem und dessen Schicksal gefragt hatte. Im ersten Gespräch hatte Juno angegeben, dass Er tot wäre, doch gegenüber Korugg, als alle die Wahrheit sagen sollten, erwähnte Sie, dass Sie einen Weg sucht, Ihn zu retten. So erfährt Alec nun, dass Ihr Lehrmeister ein ehemaliger Samurai aus den Jade-Landen war, der seine Heimat verließ, als Er das Töten im Namen seines Herrn nicht mehr ertragen konnte. In Aurun angekommen traf Er dann Juno, rettete Sie schwer verletzt von einem Schlachtfeld und nahm das junge Mädchen mit sich. Bald wurde Er eine Art Adoptivvater für Sie. Von Ihm lernte Sie zu kämpfen, Taktiken einzusetzen und den Umgang mit dem Schwert. Schließlich jedoch wurden Juno und Ihr Meister eines Tages angegriffen und mussten sich gegen eine Übermacht verteidigen. Obgleich Er geschworen hatte, nie wieder sein Schwert zum richtigen Kampf zu ziehen, tat Ihr Lehrmeister es letztlich doch, um seine Schülerin zu verteidigen. Sie musste mit ansehen, wie Er Dutzende Feinde niederstreckte und beinahe den Sieg errang. Doch mit jedem Feind, den Er tötete, änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, wurde wahnsinniger und dämonischer. Schließlich überschritt Er eine Grenze, verlor sich im Blutrausch und verwandelte sich in eine Art Oni, ein Dämon aus den Jade-Landen. Juno konnte Ihn nicht aufhalten und so verschwand Er, besessen vom Blutrausch, in den nahen Gebirgen. Seitdem hatte die Kriegerin geschworen, einen Weg zu finden, Ihren Meister zu finden, zu retten und Ihn von seinem Fluch zu befreien. Nachdem Sie mit der Geschichte geendet hat, ist Alec fasziniert von der Aussicht, diesen Meister eines Tages vielleicht doch noch kennen zu lernen und ebenfalls einige Dinge von Ihm beigebracht zu bekommen. Er bietet Juno an, Sie auf der Suche zu begleiten, doch diese ist skeptisch, dass Alec dies auch noch tun kann. Sie glaubt nicht daran, dass Er in seinem Leben alles erreichen kann, was Er sich bereits jetzt vorgenommen hat. Alec erklärt Ihr jedoch, dass es allein sein unbändiger Optimismus ist, der Ihm überhaupt eine Chance bietet, seine beinahe unmöglichen Ziele erreichen zu können. Schließlich kommt das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden auch auf Juno's Mutter und die unbequeme Wahrheit, die Korugg erzählt hat. Juno fühlt sich verraten und ist enttäuscht, dass Ihre eigene Mutter sie offensichtlich nicht wollte und nie nach Ihr suchte. Sie beschließt, nicht mehr zu Ihr zu beten und Sie von nun an zu ignorieren. Alec, der den Schmerz kennt, da auch seine Eltern Ihn einst verließen und nicht zurückkamen, warnt Juno davor, dies zu tun, da Sie es sonst bereuen könnte. Er appelliert an Sie, Ihrer Mutter eine Chance zu geben und erst herauszufinden, warum Sie nicht zu Ihr kam, obgleich Sie es offensichtlich gekonnt hätte und dass es vielleicht einen guten Grund hierfür gab. Sie lässt jedoch offen, ob Sie diesen Rat annimmt. Letztlich ist Sie Alec jedoch sehr dankbar dafür, mit Ihr über all das gesprochen zu haben, da Sie nicht oft Gelegenheit dazu hat. Der Kleriker bietet Ihr schließlich sogar an, dass Sie sich jederzeit Ihm, Kolgar und den Anderen anschließen könnte, da Sie als Rattenfänger eine viel größere Chance hätte, Ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Juno ist unsicher und nimmt das Angebot nicht an, lehnt es jedoch auch vorerst nicht ab. Am nächsten Tag konnten die Mediziner der Garnison Kolgar, unter Einsatz von Heilkräutern, weitestgehend von der Infektion befreien und seine Wunden versorgen, sodass Er wieder reisefähig ist. Die Gruppe hält sich an die Abmachung mit dem Kommandanten und macht sich unverzüglich wieder auf den Weg durch den Sumpf. Es dauert jedoch noch einmal mehr als einen ganzen Tag, ehe die Gruppe den Morast letztlich hinter sich lässt und die Stadt Castamar erreicht, in welcher Juno nur eine kurze Station eingeplant hat, ehe die letzte Etappe, in Richtung Dawnlight, beginnen kann. In der Stadt Castamar angekommen, völlig durchnässt vom beständigen Regen und überdies erschöpft nach über einem Tag ununterbrochenen Reitens, quartiert sich die Gruppe in der großen und bekannten Taverne "Die Fremde" ein, die von einem Minotaurus geleitet wird. Juno erklärt den Anderen den Plan, sich nur für eine Nacht hier aufzuhalten und am nächsten Morgen direkt nach Dawnlight weiter zu ziehen, um die ganze verlorene Zeit endlich wieder einholen zu können. Sie erzählt der Gruppe von der Stadt und beschreibt Ihre Größe, die umfangreichen Stadtviertel, die jeweils den zwölf Hauptgöttern, aber auch manch geringerer Gottheit gewidmet sind, die zahllosen und vielschichtigen Bewohner sowie die Tatsache, dass in der Hauptstadt die Präsenz des Overlords überall zu spüren sein wird, sodass immer Vorsicht geboten ist. Als Alec Sie schließlich fragt, was es im Gegenzug dazu in Castamar zu sehen gibt, erzählt Sie Ihm von einem Friedhof für heldenhaft gefallene Soldaten, der Ihn interessieren könnte. Der Kleriker sieht es als seine Pflicht an, diesen Friedhof zu besuchen, um den Toten Ehre und posthum den Segen des Temporus zu erweisen. Da Er überdies sowieso nicht die ganze Zeit in der Taverne bleiben will, macht Er einen nächtlichen Spaziergang durch die Stadt in Richtung des Friedhofs. Seine Bemühungen sind jedoch vergebens, da Er den Hof des hiesigen Palastes durchqueren müsste, um den Soldatenfriedhof zu erreichen und Dieser des Nachts bereits gesperrt ist. Da die Soldaten selbst einen Dawn Hammer nicht passieren lassen, bleibt Alec letztlich nichts anderes übrig, als kehrt zu machen und unverrichteter Dinge doch zu den Anderen in die Taverne zurück zu kehren. Cale hat indes, in der Taverne, wieder deutlich zu viel Alkohol getrunken und sich mit einem Halb-Orc, der sich selbst "Schädelspalter" nennt, angelegt. Gegenüber Diesem gibt Er damit an, dass Kolgar, sein zwergischer Begleiter, Ihn in jeder Disziplin besiegen kann und allgemein stärker, klüger und geschickter wäre als Er. Das lässt der Halb-Orc nicht auf sich sitzen und fordert den Zwerg im Hinterhof zu einem Wettkampf im Hufeisen werfen heraus. Andere, härtere Disziplinen können Sie, aufgrund der anwesenden Wachsoldaten, nicht ausführen. Kolgar lässt sich darauf ein und Cale wettet ganze zehn Silber auf den Sieg des Zwergs. Tatsächlich schlägt sich Kolgar wacker und kann den Sieg erringen, wobei ein schlecht geworfenes Hufeisen Cale trifft und Diesen vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzt, sodass Er das Ende des Wettstreits nicht mitbekommt. Der wütende "Schädelspalter" begleicht seine Wettschulden, zeigt jedoch eine deutliche Wut auf Cale und Kolgar, ehe Er von dannen zieht. Als Alec schließlich, zu fortgeschrittener Stunde, in die Taverne zurückkehrt, schlafen Cale und Kolgar im Schankraum, wogegen sich Juno und Varen bereits zur Ruhe gelegt haben. Dem Beispiel der Letzteren folgt dann auch Alec. Am nächsten Tag bricht die Gruppe schließlich wieder auf und lässt auch Castamar hinter sich zurück. Juno hat in der Taverne, am Abend zuvor, eine Mitreisemöglichkeit für die Rattenfänger organisiert. Ein Gnom und Händler, Orwig, ist mit seiner Familie und Karawane ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Dawnlight. Im Gegenzug für bewaffneten Geleitschutz während der Reise bietet Er an, die Pferde der Gruppe unterwegs zu versorgen, sowie einen Schlafplatz und Verpflegung bereit zu stellen. Dieses Angebot nehmen die Rattenfänger gerne an, da es deutlich komfortableres Reisen verspricht. So verläuft die letzte und längste Etappe der Reise ereignislos und die Gruppe erreicht schließlich mehrere Tage später, zusammen mit der Karawane und dem Händler, die große Hauptstadt Dawnlight. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Unbekannte Baumkreaturen (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Unbekannte Soldaten aus Fort Fallrain (Erstauftritt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Korugg (nur erwähnt) * Dougen (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Schädelspalter (Erstauftritt) * Orwig (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Zum Zeitpunkt der Infektion von Kolgar, hätte Alec bereits den Zauber "Geringe Wiederherstellung" vorbereiten und den Zwerg damit einfach heilen können. Aus Gründen der Dramaturgie und des positiven Einflusses auf die Handlung wurde jedoch darauf verzichtet. * Es wird nicht genau dargelegt, um welche Art von Kreaturen es sich bei den angreifenden Baummonstern handelt. Es wird jedoch explizit erwähnt, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Treants sind. * Alec erfährt hier erstmals, dass es tatsächlich Schwertkämpfer gibt, die Ihre Schwerthiebe "fliegen" lassen können, während er dies immer nur mit der "Heiligen Flamme" simuliert. Dies erfährt Er im Gespräch mit Juno, da Ihr Meister wohl dazu in der Lage war. Es handelt sich hier um ein erlernbares Manöver der Klasse des Kensei, zu der Dougen gehört. * Das Hufeisenwerfen ist die einzige Form von Glücksspiel, in der Kolgar innerhalb der Handlung jemals gewonnen hat.